


Longing

by Oziller



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Oziller
Summary: Fernando misses Sergio and with the World Cup, he'll miss Sergio even more.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> Because World Cup season is here, I decided to write since I have some inspiration...
> 
> I haven't written for this fandom in a while, hopefully this is as good as I think it is.

Fernando jumped when his phone rang out, cutting through the almost silence of his house. He looked at his phone screen:

_'video call from Sergio'_

He immediately pressed the green button with a smile. It took a few seconds for the call to conenct and when it did, he was met with an equally smiling Sergio. 

"Nando!"

"Sergio!"

From Sergio's side of the call, it was fairly dark, the only light coming from street lamps, so Fernando assumed he was outside somewhere. 

"I miss you so much...we haven't seen each other for so long," Sergio exclaimed with a bigger smile. 

"And we’re in the same country!" Fernando added as he laughed. "But I do miss you a lot...now that you're off to play internationally, we won't get to see each other for another few months. That's too long Sergio..." Fernando said, ending in almost a whine. 

"Please don't be sad, I don't like seeing you sad. Be thankful I packed early," Sergio replied, not looking at the camera. 

"What do you mean-" Fernando had started to ask, only to cut his question short by a knock on his door. 

"Oh, someone's at the door..." He said as he got up to answer it. The phone line stayed silent and when he opened the door, he found out why. On the other side stood Sergio, phone still in his hand, an ear-splitting smile on his face. 

"Surprise!" Sergio ended the call and pocketed his phone, Fernando at the door stood frozen. 

"Nando...?" Sergio called out but he didn't get an answer, just a stray tear that dropped and ran down Fernando's cheek. 

"Ahh Fern..." Sergio reached out to wipe the tear away, only to make way for more that came streaming. He quickly pulled Fernando into a hug and shuffled themselves inside as he fumbled behind him to close the door. 

"Shh, mi amor, I'm right here," he rubbed his hand on Fernando's back, up and down soothingly. 

"I *sob* I missed you...what took you so long?!" Fernando asked in between sobs as he tried to get his breathing back, hands fisted the back of Sergio's shirt, wrinkling it. Sergio raised one hand to run his fingers through Nando's hair, lips kissed his temple, his mouth whispered apologies in his ear. 

"I'm so sorry Nando...I'm so sorry..."

"I don't want you to leave...." Fernando mumbled into his shoulder, tears staining Sergio's shirt. 

"But the team needs me there..." Sergio held him tighter.

" **I**  need you!" Fernando shouted out, almost scaring Sergio. 

"Why don't we go inside and I make you some tea, then we can watch a movie or something," it was a few moments of silence before Fernando gave a small nod. Sergio pulled away and wiped away the last of the tears before he led him back to the living room to sit down. 

"I'll be right back ok? I'll make our teas; do you want anything while I'm in the kitchen?" Fernando shook his head and curled himself up, closest to the couch arm. Sergio went and come back some time later, to find Nando still in the same position as when he left earlier. Sergio handed the cup over and watched as Fernando took a sip. Fernando held the cup tighter to gain warmth from it and eventually put the cup down on the coffee table. Sergio got himself comfortable on the couch and motioned for Fernando to come closer. Fernando scooted closer with the help of Sergio only to end up with his head in Sergio's lap as he laid down on the couch. Sergio kept running his fingers through Nando's hair, lulling the boy to sleep. 

“I’m sorry I have to leave you for Russia... If I could take you with me I would...” he whispered. Fernando who he thought was asleep, turned around and looked up at him. 

“Can’t you just sneak me in??” Fernando asked in a serious tone and Sergio laughed out. 

"You know I would if I could...why don't you just come and watch us play?" Sergio asked him even though he already knew the answer. How heartbroken would a player be if they weren't called up to play for the biggest tournament in the world? How much more heartbroken on top of that, would a player be, to watch in the stands not being able to run down and play?

If it was Sergio, he knew he'd stay away from the venues as much as possible. To watch the games on tv would already be painful for him to suffer through. There was really no way for him to put Fernando through that. 

"How about when this is all over, I gather up all our friends and we have a friendly match? We'll call it practice!" Sergio suggested, and there was a small smile playing on Fernando's lips. While on hand was busy playing with Fernando's hair, the other was gently placed on his chest, and Sergio could feel how fast his heartbeat was from excitement. 

"That sounds awesome," Fernando whispered, eyes closed in content. Sergio leaned down and gently kissed Fernando's forehead before bopping him on the nose. 

"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake," Sergio whispered out.

"Promise?"

"Promise,"


End file.
